Two Halves of a Whole
by fountainofroses
Summary: Abel finds Cain his enemy and insane twin brother injured on his way home and decides to care for him. In so doing realising that he still loves Cain desprite everything he has done and this begins to affect his judgement and his views. If you want faster updates, then i would like some more reviews, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Halves of a Whole by fountainofroses**

**This is a new story. I am sorry for everyone who is waiting for the other story to be updated but I have ran into a few problems both personal and technological. The Technological problem is that my useless computer decided it doesn't want to connect to the Internet. Another problem is that the little booklet that I kept ALL my notes in and chapters has disappeared during the move (which is the personal problem) so all my current stories are put on hold until that booklet is find. So I deeply apologize. Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One – The Enemy of the Crusniks**

The sounds of running could be heard down the narrow cobbled street, accompanied by a young looking man with long blonde hair and wearing a white suit. His eyes srying left and right looking for either a quick escape or for his pursuers.

"How the hell did this happen? All I was doing was minding my own business" the man huffed as he stopped by a water fountain to catch his breath. When a shout echoed from around the corner, the young man started to run again. Rounding bends and corners in the dense city, the only real thought going though his head is to find his twin brother, needing to warn him of the impending danger. But as he was about to turn into another bend, into another narrow alleyway with a few sets of steep stairs, a sudden pain shoot though his head. As he blacked out, he fell down the stairs, his head hitting the cobbled stones hard.

"Target is required. 01 has been apprehended." The soldiers sigh rubbing there arching legs.

"Excellent, bring him immedia…"

"OY. YOU SCRUM BAGS." An angry red-faced man shouted at the two soldiers, grabbling them by their neat collars and dragging them away, leaving the young man unnoticed and unconscious at the bottom of the stairs.

About thirty minutes later, a priest with long silver hair and glasses, pasts by on his way home, comes upon the unconscious form at his feet. Taking a closer inspection of the face that belongs to the Contra Mundi, Father Abel Nightroad sighs and picks his insane twin up, and holding him bridal style carries him home.

* * *

**Who can guess the enemy that makes Almighty Cain Run? Those who guess correctly get virtual cookies and milk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Halves of a Whole by fountainofroses**

**Chapter Two - The beginning of confusion.**

Upon entering his small one bedroom apartment, Abel laid his brother down on the queen-sized bed. As he was slipping the disco like shoes off his twin's feet, Abel began asking himself why?

Why was he doing this? Why was he caring for the man who killed Lilith? But the most important why was.

Why was Cain there in the first place and how did he become injured? After successfully pulling the shoes off, Abel lifted Cain up so he could take off the dirty jacket and shirt, before laying him back on the pillows and pulling the white linen sheets over the exposed chest.

Afterwards Abel walked to the bathroom to have a shower and hopefully clear his head under the freezing cold torrential of water. After he finished, his mind none the clearer, he begun to clean up the place wiping the tables and counters, sweeping the floors and dusting the bookshelves, finally re-entering his bedroom to find Cain in the same position as before, reliving a sigh Abel picked up the dirty clothes and collecting his laundry, left for the Laundromat downstairs.

When the laundry was completed Abel began folding the clothes neatly and putting them in their respectful places inside his wardrobe. Abel was just placing the laundry basket back in the bathroom when he heard Cain moan and toss in his sleep.

Abel stepped to his brother's side and lightly tapped him on the shoulder to see if he woke up, the only response that he received was Cain swatting his hand away and curling more into the blankets. Abel couldn't help himself, he smiled at the familiar antics of his twin, and leaning over tucked a few strands of loose blonde hair behind Cain's ear. Pecking at the man again, Abel sensed that he was coming around so decided to cook some food for dinner.

Hearing clashing and banging, Cain stirred, yawning as he sat up, stretching his arms up above his head. He turned his head this way and that taking in his surrounds. The dark wooden flooring, the crisp white curtains blowing in the wind by the slightly open French windows, the large bed that he was sitting in with it's white sheets, quilts and pillows, too the white wardrobe standing in between the two white doors which sit comfortably with the white-washed walls.

"Why is there so much white?" Was the first question to pop into his mind, but as he sat there he began to realise that he had no idea where he was, or what he was doing here, but as another thought entered his mind, a man dressed in (would you believe it) white, with long silver hair, beautiful ice-blue eyes and carrying a tray of what appeared to be two bowls of soup, entered the white bedroom. The man looked up, and smiled slightly as he set the tray down on the white bedside table.

"Feeling better? I find you unconscious." The man asked handing Cain a bowl and spoon, and Cain looked the man up and down as he sat down near the end of the bed and decided to ask the most important question on his mind.

"Who am I?"

Abel stared at his brother and noticed that he was serious, gave a rather large sigh "you've got to be kidding me?"

* * *

**HaHaHa Me So Cruel… please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Halves of a Whole by fountainofroses**

**Thanks to all of the reviews. And to Bluewings, it's good to be back, writing a story is a great way to relieve stress. At the point of typing this I was having dinner (spring rolls, sweet chilli money bags, little pies and little sausage rolls with soy sauce, tomato sauce and a carton of pure milk) so excuse if there are spelling mistakes I typed one handed. And for added affect, I had my gas oven on and door open so it'll heat up the place it was damn cold, all of this while laying on my bed with the soft glow of lanterns and candles. It was brilliant. Music listening too: Ten Days – Celine Dion. Now enough of my babbling and on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Hundred and one questions.**

The next morning found Abel and Cain sitting at the dining table, in the almost all white dining room next to the white lounge room and the white kitchen, eating breakfast, well Cain was, Abel was too busy reading a medical book about Amnesia. Cain looked up at the silent man, who had explained the night before hand that they were twin brothers, and decided to break the silence.

"Umm, Abel, can I ask a question?"

Abel looked up from his book and straight at him. "You just did, but you may ask another." Cain rolled his eyes but asked away.

"Why is everything white?"

Abel looked around his apartment, then back at Cain. "Because I prefer white, it gives the place a peaceful and controlled environment, and it's pleasant. Too many colours mess up my thinking space. It's just easier for me." With that Abel turned back to his book, he had just found the section he wanted.

_'Amnesia is a condition in which one's memory had been lost. The memory can be either wholly or partially lost depending on the extent of the damage. The memory has often appears to be stored in the several parts of the brain called the Limbic system.'_

"Abel, what is my full name?" Cain inquired, looking at Abel with a slight tilt of his head.

Abel sighed, " Your full name is Cain Abel James Nightroad." Cain nodded, eating more of his cereal.

"And what is yours?"

"Abel Cain James Nightroad", Abel answered immediately without looking up from his book. Realising that Abel wasn't really paying him any attention asked another question.

"Sooo, what are you reading?" Abel sighed yet again.

"I am reading a medical book."

Cain curiosity piped stuffed another spoonful of cereal into his mouth before walking over to Abel and wrapping his arms around Abel's shoulders.

"What for?" he asked softly in Abel's ear. Abel turned his head to look Cain in the eyes before answering.

"I am reading up on Amnesia, trying to find out how I can fix yours. If it can be fixed that is." And with that went back to reading, trying to ignore the fact that Cain was practically hugging him from behind.

As for Cain he was enjoying the closeness, and slightly surprised that Abel wasn't throwing him off like his cold exterior suggested. So to gain Abel's attention once more, Cain begun asking more questions.

"So who were our parents? Do we have other siblings? If so what's their names? Where do we work? Do we have the same job? What type of friends do we have? What's our favorite past time? What's our favorite colour? Where do we live? How old are we? What's our favorite food? Which do we prefer summer or winter? When our birthday? What kind of girls are we into?" Cain fired off one after the other not really giving Abel much time to answer and watching with amusement as Abel's face went from indifferent to flushed anger.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP," he eventually yelled. Cain immediately stopped talking and pouted. Abel let out an irritated sigh, shrugged Cain off, gathered his priest robe and stood up to leave.

"I'm going to work," he said, as he was about to walk out. Cain eye's widened and whimpered.

"But what am I suppose to do?" Abel glared at his brother's face.

"Stay here and be quiet" he suggested coldly and left. Cain's pout turned to a feral grin.

"Now that's more like you, 02"


	4. Chapter 4

Two Halves of a Whole by fountainofroses

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far, and I am sorry but I haven't managed to find my booklet yet but still looking it has to be somewhere in my million boxes. And to Mokat, ; ) You will just have to find out hopefully your questions will be answered in this chapter.** ** And a question to you all, do any of you do clay modeling because it's one of the things that I do and unfortunelly I have lost inspiration. So if you could give me some ideas I would be grateful. **

Chapter Four – Cain's Boredom

As soon as Abel left, Cain turned to his brothers apartment, smiling. Everything was white, except the flooring that was a dark oak wooden floor, and the books on the shelves. Other then that, it was white, fresh, surreal, with the gentle breeze blowing the soft white curtains from the window, peaceful, barely any noise from outside on the streets or within and controlled. Cain groaned.

"I feel like I am in a hospital ward or a lab, guess more of the UN rubbed off on Abel then he realised."

Looking at the title of books, Cain heaved a sigh he was so bored. When Cain woke up yesterday, to find Abel tending to him at first he was shocked but as he remembered what happened before he fell down a bunch of stairs, he decided to play 'forgetful' in the hopes that he could stay with his brother and hopefully protect him from the enemy. He had to admit playing with Abel's head is kind of fun, oh how he has missed his over-protective, short-tempered, native little baby brother. Cain smirked; just the reaction Abel would give him when he was called 'Little baby brother' sent Cain almost laughing on the floor. But Cain was determined to not let the past repeat itself; he would not allow his brother to be tortured in that way ever again. It was bad enough that they found out about him, he wasn't going to let them get anywhere near his twin the very thought brought a feral growl out of Cain his eyes bleeding red and nails elongating.

When Cain finally calmed down, he placed a pleasant smile on his face and chuckled.

"Now it's time to play." And he left the apartment, closing the white front door behind him.

Abel sighed today was not his day, why does Cain even when he has lost his memories can still irritate him so much. Abel had literally no idea what to do about his problem, he had been thinking of maybe contacting his sister but knowing that as soon as he said the name Cain, she would freak. So that was out of the question, possibly convince some poor mental institution to taking him in but Abel didn't have the money to pay for it and there was no way he was telling Caterina that he had a brother. If Abel told her about his family he dreaded what could happen. It was bad enough with him existing, if people discovered that there were other Crusniks, they will be hunted down. Abel didn't really want to think about the amount of damage that could cause. He may not like humans entirely and still fears them to this day, but they didn't all deserve to suffer at his or his siblings' hands. So with his mind made up, Abel went about his day pretending that there wasn't an irritating big brother waiting at home for him. Unfortunely, when he finally came home later that day to find that there was NO big brother present.

"Oh no, Cain", Abel sigh loudly his eyes rolling and slapping himself in the face, quickly changed into something less noticeable then his priest robes and hoping that Rome would survive the chaos of his brother, fled the apartment to find him.

Cain meanwhile, was really enjoying himself. So far he has pestered five complete strangers, the last victim a middle-aged woman with flowing brown hair and brown eyes got so peeved that she actually grabbed a nearby chair from outside a café and threw it at him, he of course dodged the offending object and ran off laughing. But that wasn't all, he purposely annoyed the policeman standing guard outside of a bank when that got boring he went and annoyed the hell out of some patrolling guards that look like they were from the Inquisition. Some guy with blue hair, a grumpy face and a loud voice got really up and personal with him, banishing a silver rotating spear-head thing, shouting something about justice and literally chased Cain away from the beautiful lady with blonde hair and a small boy with pimples. All Cain tried to do was play the 'who are you' game with them but obviously they're too up-tight. The other guards that were wearing the same black cassocks as Abel's were trying to either calm the blue haired giant down or were trying not to laugh as the lion looking guy was failing in achieving along with the blonde haired woman, who was delicately covering her smile with the back of her hand. Afterwards Cain took off to find some lunch, a small little café served him with some delicious Tortillitas de Gambas and a glass of red wine. When he was finished taking his time, Cain walked though the side streets until he came near to where the soldiers saw him the day before. Making sure to keep his head low he searched the area trying to find any clues that may have been carelessly left behind. After finding nothing of consequence, Cain retraced his steps searching high and low for anything, until he made his way back to the stairs where Abel found him. There on the ground, in-between a couple of stones laid a small round bullet. Cain consciously picked up the offending object and studied it a little. After finding the serial number upon the side, Cain pocketed it in his coat so he could study it when he got back to Abel's apartment.

After that he made his way to the park that he saw with the small pond, and sat by the edge, thinking. Should he tell Abel what happened or not. Cain didn't particularly wanted to leave his little brother alone, by himself, not really knowing if Abel was looking after himself properly. Judging by his brother's frame and the amount of food in the kitchen, the only time Abel seemed to eat was when he was out in front of others; there he acted like a complete glutton. No one whom Abel worked with seems to have realised that Abel doesn't eat any other time. As for the blood-diet, Abel didn't seem to be taking any in.

"Is Abel still depressed about Lilith's death?" Cain wondered, his face turning sour at the thought. Lilith was the true monster in his eyes, trying to steal his precious brother and twisting his mind to accept the filth that plagued this beautiful world. But as Cain was muttering inside his mind he failed to sense the familiar scent that was approaching him from behind.

"Cain?" at the sound of the similar decibels to his own, Cain physically jumped a foot in the air making the person behind him laugh. "Scared much?" Abel asked as he sat down beside his blonde haired brother.

Cain let out a sigh of relief, "Abel! Don't do that." Slapping his brother lightly across the head, as he sat back down. Abel only laughed at him harder, a small genuine smile appearing upon his pale face.

"Do what? Scare you." He giggled. Cain hit Abel harder, before leaning his head on Abel's shoulder. He felt Abel tense from the contact but was glad that Abel didn't move away. After realising that Cain was properly just tired, Abel suggested that they head home to which Cain agreed.

On the way back to the apartment, they talked about the various things that they saw, even playing a game of 'I spy' which had them running away laughing as one of the objects Cain spotted started with 'C' to which Abel replied "Comb over, and a bad one at that", which obviously offended the almost bald man they were passing. Finally home, Abel started to cook some dinner with the few items of food he had stored. After they were comfortable on the white couch, Cain asked if Abel could read him a book. Abel looked at Cain and smiled again, taking a random book off the shelves and sat back down and starting reading to Cain about Astrochemistry.

'Astrochemistry is the study of abundance and reactions of chemical elements and molecules in the universe, and their interaction with radiation.'

Cain stared at Abel in bewilderment, not believing that Abel was reading science to him. "Oh well at least it's not the bible." Cain thought and snuggled closer to Abel until he could lay his head down on Abel's shoulder again. This time Abel didn't tense at his presence, and continue reading. After about half and hour Abel looked down to his shoulder at Cain's face and noticed that he was asleep. Abel smiled again moving just a little to readjust himself more comfortably and lowing the book, laid his head on top of his brothers, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Halves of a Whole by fountainofroses**

**Come on readers can I please have more reviews they bring the chapters around more quickly. And is food for my soul. I am soooo starving. And sorry for the slow update. Misplaced my notes.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – The Truth**

As the sun rose the next morning, the early rays penetrate though the window defusing around the lounge room evenly by the soft white curtains that flowed gently in the crisp early morning breeze. Landing on the brothers lying on the couch sleeping peacefully. The blonde with his head laid on the slivers shoulder while the silvers head laid on top of the blondes, their arms encircling each other lazily. The book that lay between them fell to the floor when they shifted making a loud ka-thunck, waking the peaceful siblings from their slumber.

Cain was the first to register his surroundings and offered a warm smile to his still dozy brother.

"Good Morning." He said while kissing Abel lightly on the cheek.

"Augh! Cain seriously." Abel groaned wiping the said cheek and pushing Cain off him who fell to the floor, laughing.

"Well it was a good way to wake you up fully, wasn't it?" Cain chuckled picking himself up off the ground. "Now what do you say for some breakfast?" Abel simply rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen, grabs the cereal box and promptly threw it Cain who was following.

"Hey!" Cain yelled startled but still managing to catch the offending projectile.

Abel poured them a glass of orange juice, while Cain poured milk on his cereal. Cain started to eat but stopped when he noticed that Abel wasn't and was just staring at him. Cain felt unnerved by the attention, it seemed that Abel was searching for something in his face.

"Is something wrong, brother?" Cain asked worried, his brows slightly frowned. Abel just shook his head, finished his juice and left the table walking into his bedroom. Cain shrugged and finished his cereal, picking up their dishes and went cleaned them, drying them and placing them back where they came from, when Abel re- entered the lounge, dressed for work.

"You going to work again." Cain asked watching his brother gather things together. Abel looked to him and smiled gently.

"Of course I believe that's why they call it work. I'll be back around five or something unless Caterina decides to send me off on a mission. In which case I don't know."

Cain sighed, walked up to his brother and gave him a small hug, "you'll be careful won't you?" Abel smiled and lightly stroked Cain's cheek. "Duh, of course. See you later." And with that left.

Cain smiled. It was amazing how happy and light he felt with Abel despite all the anger and blood between them. Cain noticed that Abel seemed to be contemplating something this morning that was making him confused, or maybe it was nothing at all. It has been around nine hundred years since they have seen each other, let alone spend time together. Maybe Abel was confused by what they relationship should be. Hatred, Blood and Loneliness or if they could be brothers again.

Cain spent the rest of the morning looking though Abel's belongings trying to find a microscope, so he can examine the bullet. He finally found it in a box marked Science in the Bedroom. After setting it up on the lounge room table. Cain inspected the bullet, noting that it came from 9mm handgun. That was nothing special, so Cain couldn't use it as proof of the returned existence of the UN. But the uniforms on those soldiers were defiantly from the UN, and who would wear them other then the UN. There must have been an old UN base that stored sleep-frozen people. But that doesn't explain how they knew who he was unless, not unless, no it couldn't be, it was impossible, the only way they could know is if General Hall wasn't dead.

For the rest of the day Cain went over everything he could remember about the General and his behavior, and taking notes.

When it was around five, Cain packed everything away exactly as it were and started to make dinner for himself and Abel. While he was cutting onions, he heard the door open and close and Abel's tired voice call out for him.

"In the kitchen." Cain called back. And Abel came around the corner, throwing his priest robe on one of the dinning chairs as he passed it. Cain simply hummed as the knife sliced though the onions, making a rhythmic beat. He sensed that Abel was watching him from behind, and for some reason it made him feel slightly nervous. It wasn't until he had started peeling the potatoes that he felt Abel's arms hugging him and Abel leaning his chin onto Cain's shoulder that Cain knew that something was troubling Abel. So he put the peeler down and turned to his little brother.

"What's wrong?" He asked placing his arms around Abel's neck and putting their foreheads together. Abel just sighed and closed his beautiful blue eyes tiredly. Cain lightly nudged him on the nose for Abel to continue. That's when Abel opened his eyes and stared straight into Cain's with a serious expression on his face.

"You're pretending aren't you? About having amnesia. You remember everything, you're only playing around." Cain stared at his brother's serious face and smiled.

"Well, duh. Did you honestly think that a Crusnik would even get amnesia, we heal quickly." Abel frowned.

"So why have you been pretending? Was it to trick me or something?" Cain's smile faltered, "Honestly there are several reasons. Firstly, because I really was injured. Secondly, 'cause I thought you might thrown me out." At this Abel chuckled a little. " And thirdly, 'cause I was worried."

"Worried? About what?" Abel asks with his frown back in place. Cain turned away from Abel and went back to his peeling. Abel scoffed and sat on the bench, placed a hand lightly beneath Cain's chin and turned Cain to face him. "Worried about what?"

Cain sighed, grabs his notes out of his pockets and handed them to Abel. Abel read though them his face getting more and more pale.

"This can't be true. General Hall is dead I saw him die, hell I'm the one who blew his office up." At that Cain giggled remembering that incident. "Yeah, with a ton of C4." Abel smiled "almost a ton. But the truth of the matter is that General Hall couldn't have survived that. No way in hell."

"Yeah I know but who else is there?" Cain asked softly placing the peeled potatoes in the pot ready for boiling. Abel puts the notes back in Cain's pockets, grabs his robe and goes into his room. Coming out a few minutes afterwards in a white shirt and black pants, gives Cain a small hug and starts walking to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Cain asks a little upset, "I'm cooking dinner." Abel smiles back at him, "relax, I'm just going for a small walk to clear my head. I'll be back within a hour, promise." Cain sighed "Fine dinner should be ready by then."

Abel walked the streets of Rome, coming to a rest in the same park from the other day, sitting by the pond watching the ducks glide across the water. After a few minutes Abel started to make his way back. When he opened the door, he found his lounge in a mess, Abel ran to the kitchen only to find the stove still on and burning the meal his brother was making. Abel turned the stove off and slowing tried to put the pieces together, only to feel a slight prick in his neck before he blacked out. His last thought was 'Cain'.


End file.
